Purple Astro Saga: Beginnings
by BellaCordelia
Summary: Set in the PRiS timeline, the Astro Rangers find that there is yet another ranger out there. This one with Purple Astro Ranger powers.


_**Disclaimer:** Power Ranger does not belong to me, it belongs to Saban. The only character that belongs to me is the Purple Space Ranger, Alana.  
**Authors Note: **Please ask for permission before using her. Ok I'm looking for comments on this particular story. It the first fanfic that I published and I am trying to get comments on it. Let me know what you think._

**The Beginning**

Out in the desert a spaceship crashes into the earth, near the ruins of the Power Chamber. A young lady steps out and starts to examine the ship while walking around it. She then walks back in and asks, "J.O.S.C., how bad is the damage from the crash?"

"The outer hull was damaged from the previous attacks and as of now is no longer space worthy. Power is down to 37 percent. Weapons are no longer operational." replies J.O.S.C.

"Now what am I suppose to do? What information do you have about this planet?" the lady asks.

"This planets name is Earth. For some reason this planet is a main focal point for evil to try and take over for the last several years. Every time an attack has been launched at Earth, Power Ranger of one kind or another always thwarts their attempts. Zordon use to be based off this planet before his capture. The most up to date information I have on this planet is that most people believe that the Astro Rangers are based off this planet currently." was J.O.S.C.'s reply. "I am picking up many transmissions that are visual and audio transmissions. I believe that the humans who live here on Earth call it television. Shall I display some of it for you?"

"Yes, thank you." was her reply.

Up on the main viewing screen a news cast was airing. "...interrupt this program with important information. Another attack has been launched upon the city of Angel Grove. The Power Rangers have just showed up to stop this destruction. Now live to Jessica near this current attack. Jessica?"

"Thank you Bob. Yes, there is a new monster attacking the city. But, once again the Power Rangers have shown up do defend the earth. We are urging everyone in the city to go and seek shelter in one of the many monster attack shelters located throughout the city. Thanks all for now. We will bring you more news.." finished up the reporter as the lady stopped the transmission.

"J.O.S.C., do you have any idea on how I can contact the rangers here?" asked the lady.

"No, at this point in time no one here on earth knows how to contact the Rangers. I can not detect their ship in orbit around earth either. I am sorry I have no idea how to help you find then. Maybe you can go blend in with the locals of Angel Grove and see what you can find out about them." suggested the computer.

"Maybe I should, maybe I should." was her reply.

--------

Cassie and Ashley were walking into Angel Grove High School when they spotted a girl walking into the building. She was wearing a purple shirt and jeans. Her long, brown, wavy hair hung down to the middle of her back. She was holding a piece of paper that looked like a map of the school. Ashley looked at Cassie then went over to the girl and asked, "Are you new here?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm trying to figure out where my first class is." replied the girl

"Here, let me see your schedule. You have math first, with Ashley and I'll show you where it is, no problem." said Cassie.

"Ok. What is your name?" asked the girl in purple.

"My name is Cassie. This is Ashley, like I said a minute ago. What is your name?"

"Oh, I'm Alana. I came out here to Angel Grove trying to find some people that I was sent out here after. Is it true that there are monster attacks in the city?"

"Yeah, unfortunately it's true. Though the Power Rangers usually defeat them." stated Ashley.

"I was wondering if the rumors of them being here were true," said Alana, "Does anyone know who they are?"

"No, no one does. There are many rumors floating around as to who they are. Humans, aliens, etc." responded Cassie.

"Why are you asking?" asked Ashley.

"Oh, it is part of the reason that I was sent out here. It is no big deal." replied Alana.

"Oh there is the bell to get to class. We had better hurry." said Cassie.

Time went by fast for all of the rangers. Soon the end of the school day had come and they were all meeting in the Surf Spot. "I absolutely hate homework." commented Ashley.

"I still see no point in making people memorize facts all year and then testing them on it at a later point in time." said Andros.

"Anything interesting go on for you all today?" asked Carlos.

"Not really. Cassie and I met a new girl who really seems especially interested in the Power Rangers." stated Ashley.

"Oh yeah? Who is she?" asked T.J.

"That girl who just walked in over there in the purple shirt." stated Cassie.

"I wonder..." Andros started to say quietly to the others when people come running in the doors of the Surf Spot screaming. The rangers look from one to another and head out the doors to see what is going on. When they get out there they find Darkonda and Ecliptor shooting at civilians and destroying everything insight. Frantically they look for a place to hide so they can morph. Around the building they run into some shrubs and to those who know to listen, a unison of five voices can be heard shouting "Let's Rockit!" A minute later the five power rangers emerge and start to do battle with the bad guys.

Inside of the Surf Spot Alana asks Adelle, "What is going on?"

"Probably another monster attack outside. It's safer to stay inside until it is over." Adelle replied.

Alana thinks to herself Maybe I should go help them. Maybe this way I can finally meet up with them. She looks around her I guess if I am going to go help them I should morph, but I had better do it somewhere in private. Alana heads out of the main area in the Surf Spot and down a hallway. She looks around herself again then shouts, "Rockit!" In the morpher that appears on her wrist she punches in not 335 like the rest of the rangers, but 775. Now morphed, she appears next to the rangers outside and joins in the battle. "Yo! Ugly! Yeah I'm talking to you. How about a piece of me?" shouts the Astro Purple Ranger as she charges at Ecliptor.

"Who the heck is she?" shouts T.J. to the rest of the rangers.

"I don't know and I don't care as long as she is on our side." came the Pink Rangers reply.

The battle raged on and when it was starting to look like the rangers might win Darkonda said "We'll be back Rangers, you can count on it." and the two of them disappeared.

Andros and the team ran over to the purple ranger and he said, "Thank you for the help. We are all glad that we have another ranger here to help."

"Hey bud, come on up here with Purple and tell her that Silver says hi." came a voice over Andros' communicator.

"Did you hear that?" asks Andros to Purple.

"Yes, I did, Andros. Let's go and I'll explain." came her reply. The six of them teleported to the megaship, where Zhane was waiting for them.

"It is so good to see you again, Zhane. Same thing to you too Andros. It has been far too long." said the purple ranger as she went over and hugged the unmorphed silver ranger then the red ranger.

"I thought that I recognized you when I saw you today at the Surf Spot. Guy go ahead and demorph, she is a good friend." said Andros.

"You're Alana." stated the shocked Ashley after all of the rangers demorphed.

"Yes, I am. I came towards Earth, I believe you call it, because it was the nearest habitable planet when Dark Spectre partly destroyed my ship. Zhane, I didn't think that you had survived that attack on KO-35. I am so glad to see that I was wrong. After Andros disappeared I had no idea what had happened for sure out there to either of you."

"We promise to tell you what happened, but first why don't we have a look at that ship of yours and see what repairs need to be made." said Zhane

"Ok, I'll take you to where it is." said Alana as she teleported all seven of them to the crash site.

--------

"There is some irony as to where you happened to crash. The ruins that are right over there were just a few months ago where the Turbo Rangers were based from. It use to be where Zordon lived." said T.J. to Alana.

"When we find and rescue Zordon he may need a place to stay on earth. Maybe when we have the time we can fix it up. But first we need to repair you ship, Alana." stated Carlos.

"Why don't we work on the hull and all of the other repairs up on the megaship. There is plenty of room on of the cargo bays." says Ashley.

"Can we get it up there without making the damage worse?" questioned Alana.

"No problem. We can teleport it up there." said Zhane.

"D.E.C.A., Alpha, did you hear that?" asked Andros at the same time Alana is saying into her version of a communicator, "J.O.S.C., batten down as much as you can. The rest of the rangers are going to teleport you aboard their ship."

"Yo yo yo, we heard you. Coming up." came Alpha's reply. For the rest of afternoon the seven rangers and Alpha worked on Alana's ship. They managed to get a lot of repairs done and were almost finished when D.E.C.A. informed them all that the sun had just set and that the four rangers from earth had better get home.

"Thanks D.E.C.A. I'm sure that if we were much later getting home that our cover would be blown eventually." said Cassie. With that everyone settled down for the evening and in this day the rangers had made another friend, one who could help them when they needed it.


End file.
